


Sherlollipops - When I Was Crying

by MizJoely



Series: 221 Sherlollipops [154]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sherlolly - Freeform, a bit angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 17:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6337768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>buttercup59 on tumblr asked: Would love to see number 9 - things you said when i was crying. Sherlolly with Molly the one crying. Thanks!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlollipops - When I Was Crying

**Author's Note:**

> References to violence and torture, blood.

She hated crying, she really did. Especially in front of other people - and most especially in front of him. She'd only done it once before, a long time ago, but those had been angry tears. These tears…these were of pain and sorrow, tears she would much prefer to have shed in privacy, but she'd taken one look at his broken, bleeding body and the floodgates had opened.

"He'll be all right, Molly," John said comfortingly. Of course, the fact that he was covered in Sherlock's blood didn't exactly help. But Molly nodded, not trusting her voice as the tears continued to spill from her eyes.

He'd been taken by the group behind the fauxriarty message, beaten, tortured, and nearly killed. Luckily John and Mary, with some not inconsiderable assistance from Mycroft, had been able to locate him before their shooter had been able to pull the trigger. That shot had been intended to be fatal, and Molly could only pray that John was right and that Sherlock would survive this as he'd survived so much in his life.

"Don't…cry…for…me…"

Her eyes widened in a alarm as his voice, raspy and hoarse, fell upon her eyes. "Sherlock, hush, don't talk," she said, dropping to her knees and resting her hand on the cold cement floor next to his. She didn't dare touch him; there were too many broken bones, too many cuts and bruises and bleeding stab wounds for her to properly catalogue. "John, how long till the ambulance gets here?" she asked desperately, her eyes clinging to Sherlock's as if she were the only thing keeping him alive. Silly, foolish to think so, but she couldn't tear her gaze away.

"Soon, soon, Molly," he said soothingly. "We've stopped the worst of the bleeding and Mary and Greg have gone after the shooter. It'll just be a few more minutes. You hear that, Sherlock?" he said, raising his voice a bit as he addressed his wounded best friend. "Won't be much longer."

"…good…" Sherlock's response was a near-whisper, and Molly gasped as she felt his fingers slide on top of hers. She let him old her hand, still too afraid to put any pressure on those abused digits, and fresh tears poured down her cheeks.

Unbelievably, he smiled at her. "Told you….not to…cry," he rasped. "John…saving me…trust him…"

"I do," she promised in a whisper, hoping that Sherlock would believe her.

"…saving me…" he repeated faintly. "…for you." He smiled at her again. "Love you…Molly…Hooper." He lapsed back into unconsciousness, his fingers still loosely gripping hers, while she grappled with his last words.

"Love you too, Sherlock Holmes," she murmured, dashing away the newest flood of tears with the back of her free hand. "Even if you don't remember any of this, or take it back when you're recovered, never doubt that I love you."

"And don't doubt that he loves you, either," John said firmly. "I shouldn't tell you this, but, well, he sort of told me how he feels about you right before he was taken. So it's not just pain or delirium or whatever excuses you're thinking of right now." He placed his hand on her shoulder and squeezed it comfortingly. "Trust me, once he's recovered, he'll tell you again."

And a week later, when he asked Molly to visit him in his hospital room at dinnertime, he did exactly that. And for the third time, Molly cried in front of him - but this time, purely out of happiness.


End file.
